deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vector the Crocodile vs Ken Masters
Vector the Crocodile vs Ken Masters is a What-if Death Battle by Shrek-it Ralph Description Sega vs Capcom! Sonic vs Street Fighter! These two easygoing fighters are about to fight! Which will win, Super Human or Super Reptile? It's about time we found out! Interlude Wiz: In video games, their are heroes.... Boomstick: And their friends who are sometimes really......lazy and arrogant. Yeah, like that's always in everything. Am I right Wiz? Wiz: Ugh..... Boomstick: Like Vector the Crocodile, Leader of the Chaotix. Wiz: And Ken Masters, the Karate Playboy. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their strengths, weaknesses and feats to see who would win a Death Battle..... Vector the Crocodile Wiz: Vector the Crocodile is the crocodile leader of Team Chaotix, who isn't very smart, but makes up with his strength. Boomstick: FIND THE COMPUTER ROOM! FIND THE COMPUTER-''' Wiz: Ok, we get it Boomstick. '''Boomstick: Yeah, just had to get that annoying phrase outta my system! Wiz: Anyway, Vector is very strong, being stronger than Knuckles, whose strength is strong enough to cause a volcano to erupt. Boomstick: Jesus! What can Vector do, blow up an island like Akuma? Wiz: He can also do a Spin Dash like every Sonic character, and can keep up with Knuckles who can keep up with Sonic. He can also bite foes with his jaw. Boomstick: And surprisingly, Vector can shoot fireballs from his mouth, which most crocodiles can't do! Also, he can chew Bubble Gum in his mouth, trapping the foe. When it pops, the foe and the bubble explode! Wiz: He can also homing attack and roll into a ball. Also, he can swim around the battlefield, making him twice as faster and more dangerous. Boomstick: Despite Vector becoming an internet meme and being stronger than Knuckles, he's pretty dumb, hot tempered, and is usually slow when he's not swimming. Wiz: Also, his singing is so bad, it can cause Eggman robots to explode. Reminds me when Boomstick is singing to the ladies. Boomstick: Why thank you Wi-Hey! Wiz: But if Vector can get past these faults, he may just be one of the most dangerous crocodiles ever to exist. Vector: It's all part of being a good detective. Ken Masters Wiz: Ken Masters is the best friend and rival of Ryu, and is long time training partner. Boomstick: He's also the first example of a Shoto Clone, in which there was more to come! Wiz: Right, Ken was originally a spoiled, rich boy, but when he was 12, his father sent him to Japan to learn martial arts and make him less spoiled and more self dependent. Boomstick: Ken's still a cocky ass even today! Wiz: And Ken's moves are like more flashier versions of Ryu's moves and are faster too. Boomstick: He can use a normal Hadoken, but can't use a Red Hadoken. His Shoryuken, which is his most famous move, catches his arm on fire when he does it, burning his opponent literally and metaphorically! Wiz: Also, Ken's Tatsumaki is faster, covers more area than Ryu's and hits more, hitting 6 times instead of once. Boomstick: Finally, there's his Super Moves, and at least they're different than Ryu's specials! Wiz: The Shoryureppa is a multi Shoryuken attack, where Ken Shoryukens the foe three times in fast, quick motions. Boomstick: Shinryuken is where Ken rapidly kicks and punches his foe before he performs a fiery mega Shoryuken, hurling the foe in the air. They're gonna be visiting the ER after that move! Wiz: And finally, the Guren Senpukyaku is where Ken hits the foe with a fiery Tatsumaki across the screen before jumping behind them and kicking them in the back, doing some major damage. Boomstick: He also has two extra forms, Evil Ken and the Power of Nothingness. Wow, he's even ripping off Ryu in evil forms too! Wiz: Evil Ken is similar to Akuma, and yes, he can use the Raging Demon and "teleport" across the screen. Also, he can use Misogi. Boomstick: And finally, the Power of Nothingness acts like Ryu's version. It gives him incredible power, making moves like the Hadoken OHKO moves towards the opponent! Wiz: However, Ken usually doesn't take the fight seriously and underestimates his foe, giving him serious disadvantages in most fights until he realizes his foe is a serious threat. Boomstick: But some even say Ken is better than Ryu! Ken: I'm ready for ya, bring it on! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Vector the Crocodile was walking through a forest looking for his teammates Espio and Charmy when suddenly a fiery Hadoken sent him flying down. Vector: Agh, that felt like my back was on fire! Ken: It was! Vector: Huh, who're you? Ken: You know who I am, Blanka! I'm Ken! Vector: Who's Blanka? Ken: Don't play that game, Jimmy. Fight me! Vector: I'm not this Blanka character! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGw8DWctAts Ken: Hadoken! Ken shot a fiery fireball at Vector, who sidesteps and shoots a fireball from his mouth, in which Ken dodges. Ken then rushes up to Vector and tries to hit Vector with a Shoryuken, but Vector moves out of the way again and strikes Ken with a powerful punch, sending Ken flying. Ken: Not bad, Jimmy. Vector: I'm not Jimmy! I'm Vector! V E C T O-OOF! Vector got hit by a Tatsumaki, sending him back. Vector: Argh! Vector gets up and Spin Dashes at Ken, who gets hit and is knocked into a tree. Vector then goes in for a Homing Attack, but Ken hits him with a powerful Shoryuken, burning Vector a bit and sending him flying. Ken: And once more! Ken does another Shoryuken, sending Vector flying again. Ken tries one more time, but Vector does a Homing Attack, sending Ken into the ground, causing his gi to get dirty. Ken gets up and cracks his knuckles. Ken: I admit. I didn't know you had new moves, Blanka. Vector: I AM NOT BLANKA! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mqzBv3FYpr0 Vector then slides up to Ken in rage, catching Ken off guard. He bites Ken and rapidly strikes him before sending him flying with a tail swipe. Ken is knocked off his feet as Vector tries to end him with a Spin Dash, but Ken dodges at the nick of time. Ken: Shoryueppa! Vector: Huh? Ken uses the Shoryueppa, hitting Vector three times with fiery Shoryukens, burning Vector. Ken then gives Vector a thumbs down in a taunting way, making Vector mad. Vector: Oh, you wanna play mean, huh? I'll show you mean! Vector pulls out a microphone and starts singing very badly on the mic. It hurts Ken's ears very badly, but it was solved by Ken firing a quick Hadoken in annoyance, causing Vector to drop the mic. Vector: Hey! Vector then rushes at Ken and strikes him, but Ken counters. Vector rapidly throws more strikes, but Ken starts going Daigo and parries each of Vector's punches and uses Guren Senpukyaku, but Vector moves out of way. Ken: What? Vector: AAH! Vector then rushes up to Ken and tackles him into the ground, and rapidly punches and bites him, greatly damaging him. Vector then blows a piece of bubble gum, trapping Ken in the bubble. Ken rapidly punches the bubble, but it's no use as Silver would say. Vector then pops the bubble, causing Ken and the bubble to explode on contact, killing Ken Masters. Vector: That'll show ya, you stupid red wearing idiot! And who's this Blanka guy anyway? Vector turns around and sees a green beast roar at him. Vector: Oh brother. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: First Mikey, then King K. Rool, then Killer Croc, now Ken! Can anyone stop this croc? Wiz: This was kinda close. While Ken had more experience and had more options, Vector was easily stronger, smarter and faster too, easily trumping Ken in most ways. Boomstick: I mean, Vector is physically stronger than Knuckles, the guy who can cause volcanoes to erupt! Ken has never reached that level of strength in his entire fighting career! Wiz: Also, Vector was much faster and could easily dodge Ken's attacks. Vector may act goofy sometimes, but he isn't dumb enough to not take the fight seriously and completely underestimate his opponent, in which Ken was doing the whole time, thinking he didn't need to use the Power of Nothingeness against Vector. Boomstick: Can Vector beat Ken? Shore he can! Wiz: The winner is Vector the Crocodile Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music